Teenage Dream
by Glee43
Summary: Little Miss Perfect Quinn has always had her life in order, but will a summer fling change that?
1. Meet the Prince

It was spring, school had just finished, and I had to find a way to keep myself busy for the next 3 months. I don't know how that's possible considering I'm not the outdoorsy type. The first few days of break were relaxing; I spent all day in my room, on my favourite couch, with a book. What better way to isolate myself from what's going on outside. I couldn't stay inside the house for 3 months, so I decided to see some friends. I called up Santana, Artie, Brittany and Kurt and told them to meet me at Breadstix to catch up, although there was nothing to catch up with, since last I saw them was a week ago. What could be possibly happen in a week?

A lot. A lot can happen in a week. We're at Breadstix, and we've been here for five minutes, and already Artie's showing me a scar he got at CripSkip. All I did was finish my book. I try and avoid the subject, and look at the menu. Santana and Brittany shared Mint Ice cream; Kurt got hot chocolate, and Artie got, well, more breadsticks. I got my favourite a double chocolate cake. As the night went on, and Santana went on talking about what goes "down" at Lima Heights Adjacent, I was too busy planning about what I'm going to do for the rest of the week at home. But then, coming inside the door, was a beautiful boy. Dark hair, bewitching eyes, perfect lips, and a bow tie. He looked like a Disney prince, and a sex god, all at once. I was looking at him directly, not aware of what's happening around me. His eyes were talking to mine, telling me secrets, giving me warmth, sensing me love. He was coming right towards me; he smiled at Kurt and said:"_ Kurt! You forgot your Marc Jacobs jacket at theatre practice, I thought I could wait until I see you again, but I know how much you love it._" Kurt laughed and replied: "_I knew I forgot something, but I couldn't tell what it was, thank you for giving this to me._" He paused then continued "_Oh and these are my friends, Artie, Santana, Brittany, and Quinn._" He shook everyone's hand for a second or less, but when it was my turn, he paused, he looked deep into my eyes, and I into his, and it was like I was in a fairytale, like I knew this person for as long as I can remember. _"I'm Blaine"_ he said, I smiled at the ground, then back at him. Kurt told him to have a seat and chat with us. I think Kurt knew I admired him, so he did me a favour by telling him to stick around. Blaine took off his cardigan, and sat in front of my chair. There was awkwardness for a minute, I looked at him for a few seconds, then looked away as soon as he did. But then he muttered: _"So Quinn, how do you know Kurt?"_ And that was the beginning of a conversation that led into hours of us just talking. No one was left on our table but him and me, everybody left because it was getting too late. But I didn't, I wanted to stay in here, with him, forever. It was perfect. I wasn't thinking about yesterday or tomorrow. I was thinking about now. That was all that mattered to me. He looked at his clock and said:_ "Is it 11 already? Time went by fast." "This was fun, we should do this again" "Before we do that, do you mind if we cruise for a bit? I don't feel like saying goodbye to you now"_ I smiled, took his hand and skipped out of Breadstix; he opened the door for his car, and escorted me in.


	2. The First Time

Yesterday was epic, to say the least. We went for a stroll at the beach, after breadstix, and then he drove me home. I wanted to kiss him, but maybe it was too early. All I knew was, he had my heart, and that was enough. My phone rang off while I was writing in my diary, and it was Kurt. I picked up the phone and said: **_"Hi Kurt!" "Hey Quinn, so I'm having a party at my house tonight, booze, spin the bottle, video games, it will be fun. It's at 9, see you there?" "Uhm… yeah okay, I'll be there." "Coolbeans! And uhm, Blaine will be there. Bye!"_ **and he hung up. I had a tiny smile on my face, and was looking forward to tonight. So I quickly got out of bed, took a shower, gave myself a facial, put on a dress, put on my makeup, and when I looked at the clock, it was already 9.

I arrived at Kurt's at 9:30. As soon as I entered the door, I can already see Santana drunk out of her mind, hysterically crying and talking non-sense. That's how I knew it was a good party. Kurt gave me a big hug, grabbed my coat and gave me beer. I smiled at him and went to say hello to my friends. Then out of nowhere Santana yells:**_"SPIN THE BOTTLE! WHO WANTS TO PLAY SPIN THE BOTTLE?"_** people started cheering, and intoxicated Kurt got an empty beer bottle and started the game. I sat down to play, but I couldn't find Blaine anywhere. But then there he is, entering the door, apologizing for being late, then Kurt dragging him to the floor to play with us. I gave him a little smile as he sat down, and so did he. Kurt started the game, the bottle just kept turning, and turning, and turning, and finally landed on Santana and Brittany. They both laughed hysterically, then Santana crawled across the floor to Brittany, pulled her towards herself, gave her a lip locker. The crowd was asking for more, but things started to get a little too wild and Kurt pulled them away. Kurt spinned the bottle again, and it landed on Blaine and I. the crowd started cheering, but I didn't know if I should go for it, his face turned red as he laughed, I could tell he's waiting for me to do something, so I knew I had to. I lean towards him, and him towards me, we pause for a moment, looking deeply into eachothers eyes. All I saw was him, and all I felt was his hand slowly reaching mine, I look down at his lips, rose red, and gave a little smile, he glanced at my lips, then up at my eyes, then again at my lips, and went for it, pecking me once or twice, but I wanted more. We pulled away, to sink in this moment, then again his lips met mine. I let my fingers go through his hair, as he caressed my cheek. The room went silent. Our love was all they heard. My ears started ringing from the utter silence, telling me to stop the kiss, and keep him begging for more. I pulled away, this time completely, and crawled back into my place. His face just stayed there for a while, and then he regained his place. There was no sound for a moment, and then out of nowhere, Kurt cheered, and everybody followed him. I started laughing, and so did he. Kurt gave him a pat on the back, and spun the bottle again.

Artie and Sam decided to sing karaoke, started it off with a little boy band number, "No Scrub", everybody was on their feet, losing their minds, I was sipping beer, and slightly dancing. I didn't want to come off as a complete idiot in front of Blaine. I could see he was doing the same. While I was dancing with Mercedes, I always kept looking at him from across the room, he was in the corner, leaning on the wall, hand on the counter, chin down, with all his eyes on me. Suddenly, Artie started singing "I Only Have Eyes For You" everybody grabbed an arm and started slow dancing. I froze for a minute, then looked at him, I mouthed "Awkward" with my lips, and he laughed from across the room, then came my way. **_"That was some kiss."_** He said with a sarcastic tone, **_"I thought so!"_** I smiled, put both hands behind my back, tangled in a bunch, and started slowly swaying to the music. He enjoyed the silence for a second, and then asked me if I wanted to dance, I of course said yes. He took my hands from behind my back, softly laying them on his neck, then, while still in contact with my skin, he gently massages down my arms with his fingertips, until reaching my waist. He pulls me a little closer; I rest my head on his chest, while he rests his chin on the top of my head. He then brings his mouth closer to my ear, and starts whispering the lyrics to the song. Who thought this would happen, to me, of all people. I never thought I would ever fall in love with a person this beautiful, this charming, this perfect. It was like I was a character in one of those books I read on Valentine's Day. I drifted away in thinking of all the things we could do together, all the fun we could have, all the love we could share. The song came to a close. I was feeling something I have never felt before. Love. I wanted him. All for me. So I invited him over, my mum was out of town on a business trip, so the house was all to myself, and him. He stuttered then said yes, about 2 or 3 times. He smiled at me, held my hand, got my coat, then said goodbye to the people at the party. As I was leaving, Kurt screamed my name, followed by a wink. I laughed it off.

We walked to his car; he started slowly running to the passenger's side, and then opened the door for me. He held my hand and escorted me in; who even does that anymore? He got in the car and we drove to my house. I welcomed him in, showed him around, and then we sat in the movie room. We started looking on which movies to watch together. We decided on the notebook. Rather cheesy, but it just seemed right in the moment. An hour into the movie, he lowers down the volume, turns to me, and says: **_"Do you ever think that will be me?" "Yeah, I too aspire to be a TV." "No, I mean, do you ever think I'll find love this great" "You'll find that many times, in many ways, with many girls." "You make me sound like a player, I'm not I promise, I'm a mama's boy. Really." "I wouldn't believe that even I saw it." "Come over and you'll get your proof." "How would you introduce me to your mother?_"** He started getting closer, leaning towards me; he puts his hand on my thighs and whispers each word with an equal dramatic pause: **_"The most beautiful girl in the world. But that would be an understatement."_** I, then, am speechless, it only felt right to pull his head closer to mine, lip to lip, and make out with him. He moves his hand from my thighs and puts it on my waist, pulling me on top of him. He pulls my hair to the left side of my face, and starts leaving love marks on my neck. I felt different at that moment. I felt loved. I felt happy. I felt a rush, for doing something I usually would never do. I moaned for good he was making me feel, and thought it would be nice if I quoted the movie we were watching, so i whispered _**"Oh, make love to me."**_ He stops what he's doing, looks me in the eyes, and says: **_"are you sure?"_** I nod in response, get up, take his hand, and walk backwards, to reach the bedroom. While I entered, I remembered how messy I left it, and said:_**"Oh crap! I forgot how unclean it was. I didn't think I'd have you over here." "I like it better this way."**_ I gaze into his eyes, stroke his cheek; stand on the tip of my toes, and peck his lips. He holds me by my waist, then lifts me up the ground. I wrap my legs around his torso, then he holds me by my thighs. We kept passionately kissing for a while. It felt right. It was like I was in one of those Lana Del Rey music videos. He started moving towards the bed. He puts one knee on the bed, followed by the other, and slowly lays me down on the bed. He sits on top of me, and takes off his shirt. I, in return, take off my dress, then my bra, then my underwear. I felt insecure. He was just staring at them. _Did he think they were too small? Too weird? Why wasn't he saying anything_? He then ran his hand down my chest, then ran his other hand down my waist, and simply said:**_"Beautiful."_** I felt comforted by his soft tone and warming words. He took off his belt, then his jeans, ever so slowly, then got hesitant when coming to his boxers. He slowly let the boxers fall to the ground. I gasp. How was that going to fit in mine? He crawls back to me, laying my head on the pillow, and bringing his face closer to mine. He starts kissing me. Everything was so sweet, so young, so perfect. I pause for a minute, and pull my head away. _**"Is there something wrong?"He says. "No. It's just I have to tell you something." "What is it?" "I'm a virgin. This would be my first time." "So am I. You'll be my first." "Are you sure you want to waste it on me?" "Waste it? I've never been so sure of anything as I'm sure of loving you."**_ I gaze into his eyes. Then pull him closer to me. I wanted him bad. He wraps a condom around his penis. They were a Christmas present from my uncle. Never thought I'd actually use them. He holds it, then slowly puts it in my vagina. I moan from pain, then he gets scared and pulls it out.**_"__A__RE YOU OKAY?"_** He yells. _**"I'm fine. It just hurts a little, but a good kind of pain. Keep going."**_ He slips it in again, then lays his lips on my breasts, giving me sweet little kisses there. He holds both my hands, tangles them, and pins them to the bed. He starts going with a little rhythm, it was very slow, almost non-existent. I could sense he was scared to hurt me. I kept reassuring him that I was going to be okay, and that he was doing a great job. The rhythm went a little faster, and deeper. I moan after each thrust. He lifted his head up to meet my eyes, and starts giving me sweet kisses, in the same rhythm. He starts going a little bit slower, but even deeper. I raise my head as I let out a loud moan. He quickly starts kissing my neck, then pauses the movement, then starts it again. He starts moaning out of pure satisfaction. Then lets out one final moan, then pulls it out. He breathes heavily while still resting on my chest. We were exhausted. He pulls the covers up to us, and just stares at me for a while, giggling, smiling, playing with my hair, stroking my cheek, and playing with my fingertips. I couldn't have imagined an even more perfect first time than this. It was all I could have ever wanted. I fell asleep in his arms, and in love with his heart.


End file.
